Gekko and the Flying Gekko
'Gekko and the Flying Gekko '''is the 54th episode of Season 10. Summary Greg befriends a draco lizard while exploring the jungle and names him Glider, but when he brings his new pet to school, Glider causes trouble for Greg and Greg gets so mad at him that he runs away. The PJ Masks must then find him before it's too late. Plot The episode begins with Greg walking from Jungle Junction, waving and saying goodbye to the animals of Jungle Junction and thanking them for inviting him to race with them. When he was walking, Greg realizes that he lost his compass when he reached into his pocket for it and realized that it must've fallen out when suddenly, something flew right passed him. Freaked out, Greg backs away but then presses himself onto a tree, then he scans the area to see if he was being watched, but no one was there. Until, when Greg looked up, he finds himself face-to-face with a draco lizard. Greg screamed as the draco lizard flew off his head and stared at him with a friendly and curious expression, and Greg calms down. While Greg straightened himself and looked down at the draco lizard, the draco lizard suddenly talked to him which freaked out Greg even more, but he quickly settled down as he held his hand out for the lizard to perch on. Afterwards, he introduced to him but when Greg asks the draco lizard what his name was, the draco lizard sadly says that he doesn't have a name so Greg decides to call him Glider because he likes to glide. But then Greg realizes that he is still missing his compass as Glider glides down from his hand and goes over to a bush to pick something shiny up. It was Greg's compass! Greg takes it from Glider's mouth and thanks him as they went back home with the compass's guide to take them back. The next morning, Glider was watching Greg, getting ready for school. Glider decides to come, but Greg tells him that lets aren't allowed to come unless there's a way to take them there. Glider comes up with an plan as he flies off of Greg's bed and transforms into a silver bracelet that wraps around his new owner's wrist. Impressed, Greg finally decided to take Glider, as a bracelet, to school when they went out of the house. As they arrived at school, Greg finds his friends waiting at the entrance. Connor then notices Glider's silver bracelet form around Greg's wrist. Greg tells his friends that it's not just a bracelet, but his new pet in disguise, leaving his friends in awe. Whispering to Glider that it's okay to change into his original form, Glider changes from a silver bracelet to his draco lizard form and introduces himself to his new owner's friends. Amaya tickles Glider under the chin just as the school bell began to ring, meaning that class is about to begin. Glider changes back into his silver bracelet form as Greg, Connor, Amaya, and Captain Jake went to class. In Ocean-ology, Captain Barnacles was teaching his class about strong water currents and how dangerous they can be in rivers or even in oceans. Greg took some notes while Glider (back in his silver bracelet form) listened in. He was really enjoying this class as he whispers to Greg that everything in Ocean-ology class is amazing and Greg whispers back a thanks, just when a student overheard him and asked him who he was talking to, silencing Glider. Sinking into his seat, Greg replied that he's talking to himself as Captain Barnacles noticed and asked his student if everything's alright. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Glider images Category:Pet images Category:Little Snow Fairy Sugar Category:Couple images Category:Season 10 episodes based on cartoons